Feeling Out of Place
by LizzieVamps316
Summary: I DON'T OWN A THING! except for the ideas. the summary is inside
1. Summary

I DON'T OWN A THING! except for the ideas.

This is an AU for brotherhood where only 2 or more things from FMA come into play. There might be a lot of time skips but that's because i don't have anything to put there and because i want to get to the point of the story and logic won't be my strong point so please don't complain about something not making sense or something like that, unless you just want me to explain it i will just no ranting or hate comments. Another thing, some of the people who died well, screw it they live! This is going to skip through brotherhood, meaning that everything that happens will happen just with an extra person in the Elric group and the promised day happens when Ed is 13 so the ending is off by a few years. What happens in brotherhood is just going to explain the relationships like how Ed met Roy and his team and how Ed is known by people. The first chapter is only going to sum up brotherhood and add in someone else, you've seen or read about it I'm sure. anyone who dies just gets severely injured instead, so things that happened like Winry's parents dying; they just get stabbed, Hughes dying; he gets shot but someone finds him and he stays in a coma until the end and lives, Ed walked in before Tucker could Transmute Nina so she ends up staying with the Rockbells but later goes back to central to live with the Hughes family. The extra person is not an oc and she will end up being 18 years old b/c i wanted it like that. I'm sure you can guess who it is. Hohenheim will live and be with the boys as human but he transmutes by clapping his hands, since he is no longer immortal, he used up his philosophers stone so he is mortal. they don't burn the house down. so the day they commit the taboo will be in his watch. and Mei is a year younger than Al. Winry falls in love with Rose, I felt bad that she didn't end with anyone but she and Rose had a small crush on them when they met.

Sequel: Captured


	2. Intro

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Just a little warning I won't go into detail about things that you should have seen in the anime./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So are you ready Al?" Edward Asked with a look of confidence. "Yeah, but I still don't understand. What will this jar of tiny red stones help us with?" Al stared at the jar of odd looking stones with curiosity. "Al trust me on this, think of it as the hand that will help us pull mom from the other side." Ed explained. Al sighed "Then let's get this over with." Ed and Al both looked at each other's eyes and put their hands on the big transmutation circle. The room went dark and the circle glowed a bright blue light. Everything seemed fine at that point until, the color slowly faded to a dark pink or purple color and then these weird hands shot up and grabbed Al's hand. "AAAAHHHHH" Al screamed in horror. "ALPHONSE! AAAAAHHHHH!" Ed tried to reach for his little brother as he was deconstructed to only wake up in front a big white gate and a white figure who matched Ed's outline. "Wh-what? Al I just?" Ed looked up towards the white figure with confusion. The figure introduced himself and truth and then Ed was immediately yanked off of his feet and was dragged in to the big black door behind him. When Ed came back he saw the big jar of red stones and looked up at truth. "How was it?" Truth asked. "Show me once more please!" Ed begged. "I can't because you payed the price." Ed looked down to see his leg disappear and the contents of the jar emptied. Ed came back and was screaming looking for his brother. Ed drew the blood seal of a suit of armor in the corner and grabbed Al's soul. Al woke up to see his brother bleeding and ran to him. "Brother!" Al cried. "Sorry Al." "Ed what happened to you? And me, what happened to me." "I didn't have time, I attached your soul to the armor in the corner." "And what about-" Al was cut off by the sound of a woman waking up she was yawning. Ed and Al looked at each other, and then at the woman. Two hands stretched out in fists then she sat up. The newly resurrected and 18 year old Trisha rubbed her eye and sleepily and looked around. "Ed? Al?" The sound of cloth dropped and she felt cold. Trisha looked down to see her sheet that covered her naked body was around her waist and she wrapped it around herself and blushed deep shade of red. "Ed? Al?" "MOM YOUR ALIVE!" Ed and Al cheered as they wrapped their arms around her. Then they realized that Trisha looked younger, a lot younger by 8 years to be exact. "What do you mean of course I'm alive?" Trisha smiled. That smile faded quickly when memories of her death came rushing back to her. Trisha gasped and released her sons to get a better look at them, she saw Ed bleeding. "What have you two done and why I 18 am again?!" Trisha started to cry. "Never mind that we need to get you to the Rockbells." "Wait put some clothes on first." Ed demanded. She took the clothes Al handed to her and they turned around. She got dressed really quickly and Ed started to lose consciousness. "Ed!" Trisha and AL screamed as she immediately picked up Ed and she and Al ran as fast as they could. Trisha banged in the Rockbell door and Sarah opened it. She gasped when she saw her best friend who died while she was in Ishval with her husband. They had just recovered from the stab wound they received from an Ishvalan they saved and came back a week ago. "Trisha you're alive!" "No time please help him!" They ran into the house and put Ed to bed for the night while Al and Trisha explained everything. The next day Roy found the Elric Brothers and they explained it all. "This a surprise, to find a boy skilled enough to succeed in human transmutation and advanced enough to bond a certain person's soul to a suit of armor and live through it all. You want to restore your bodies' right? Well I recommend becoming a state alchemist." And from that day of Ed got automail and went to central to take the exam. Back in Risembool Al was teaching Trisha alchemy and how to fight. She was a fast learner. The reason for it was because she didn't want Ed and Al going alone, Ed was against the idea. So Ed said if you can perform alchemy and beat me in a round of sparing then you can come with us, but if you fail then you have no choice but to stay home. She agreed and shocked Ed and Al when Ed came back. Ed and Trisha got ready to fight. They spared for a while, and during the fighting something peculiar happened. On instinct Trisha clapped her hands without a transmutation circle and transmuted her right arm into water stretched out and knocked Ed on the ground. Everything stopped and they were dumbfounded. It wasn't possible to transmute your body like that right? "What the hell was that?!" Ed stared at his mom in shock. "I-I don't know! It was on instinct!" Trisha stared at her right hand in disbelief. All of a sudden a sharp pain on the left side of her chest overwhelmed Trisha and she fell. She was hugging her left side in pain and Ed and Al ran over to her. "Mom! Let me see where does it hurt?" Trisha opened the white part of her shirt. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Think about Fairy Tail when they went to Tenrou Island. The outfit that Cana wore but with the shirt that Lucy wore.)/em/span And they saw it, her skin started to burn and glow a bright red color and then the pain died down. The red circle formed into an ouroboros tattoo. "What is that?!" Al and Trisha screamed. They looked at Ed to see his eyes full of disbelief. "Ed? Do you know what this is?" Trisha asked. "That mark, it's the mark of the ourborous. I read it in one of dad's old books that mark is normally found on a homunculus, which is an artificial human. I guess that's what those stones were for. They must have given you that ability as well as created your body and pulled your soul back." When Ed and Al looked at Trisha's eyes they had changed color just a little. They were still green but when you looked closely you could see that the color fades to a purple color and her pupils got a little thinner and longer so it looked like a cone diamond but it wasn't noticeable unless you payed close attention. "I can still go with you right?" Ed was about to decline but gave in and allowed her to go with them. "You can go but you can't let anyone see that tattoo. And wear these gloves they have transmutation circles on them so no one would get suspicious. If you transmute your body like that again then at least no one would suspect anything odd, they'd probably think that it's a special kind of alchemy." Ed explained while handing the black fingerless leather gloves with white transmutation circles on it. "So is that the only thing you can turn your body into or can you do other elements?" Ed asked. "Um I don't know. I think I just thought of water and it just happened." Trisha explained. "Try thinking about another element." Ed suggested. Trisha clapped her hands together and thought of fire. She turned around and threw her hand turned to fire and set a tree on fire. Right after that she thought of water and touched the tree and extinguished the fire. She then retracted her hand again and thought of healing the tree and shot her hand out towards the tree again and the tree looked as though she had never touched it. "Wow! That's amazing!" Ed smiled. So from that day on they stuck together. They went through it all. The fights with the homunculi the promised day everything but Ed didn't give up his alchemy. Ed had another stone and used that in exchange for his brother. The Elric family returned after recovering from the promised day. They were greeted with a big hug from Winry, Sarah, Urey, Nina, Pinako, and Den. And that is just the beginning of the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Okay so I know that this chapter wasn't amazingbut it's just an intro if you want to do fan art well go ahead just send it tome in the comments./span/p 


End file.
